Persephone
Persephone is the current Keenig of the Rhunes in the ancient Era and allied with Nyphron and the Galantians. She is also the widow of Reglan and the former Second Chair of Dahl Rhen. Physical Description Persephone is exceptionally pretty. Biography Early Life Persephone grew up in Dhal Rhen. In childhood, she and her friends were scared of the Crescent Forest. When she was seven, her best friend Aria and her were the only ones able to make it past the shade line. When dared to go further in and touch a black tree, she ran from the dare while Aria went for it. She never went further in and never spoke to her friend again. Second Chair At 17 years old, she married Reglan. She had three sons while married to Reglan. The first died at birth, the second got sick and died, and Mahn survived to childhood until he was killed by The Brown. Reglan was brought back on his shield three days after Mahn's death. His death was also attributed to the Brown. The God Killer and the Gods After relinquishing her role as Second Chair to the new Chief Konniger's wife Tressa, Persephone tried to get the clan to listen to Suri's warning of impending danger. Her warnings were dismissed as a power play by Konniger. She keeps acting and listening to Suri, which leads her to Magda. On the way to the tree, she is attacked by Sackett, Adler, and Hegner. With the help of Minna, Raithe, and Malcolm, Persephone survives and makes it to the wise tree though she doesn't understand why they tried to kill her. The power clashes between Persephone and Konniger continue when they accuse her of killing the two men for her own ends with Hegner as a witness. Following the advice of Magda, she welcomes Nyphron and the Galantians into the dahl. After Arion finds Nyphron at the dahl and tries to get him to return to the capital, Persephone insists on healing the wounded Artist and installs her in the home of the Chieftan, since it has the best bed. Suri adds dwarven runes to the bandages on the elf's head to disrupt her connection to The Art which protects them from her power and proves the Miralyith are not invulnerable. Suri predicts something terrible is going to happen - something involving Grin. After she and Maeve go to stop the Brown who Suri believes is the abandoned daughter of Maeve that turned into a bear, Persephone pursues with Malcolm and Raithe to save her from the bear. Persephone also wrestles with the fact that her husband not only had an affair with Maeve, but had ordered their daughter to be killed to cover it up. This time in the forest, Konniger himself attacks the party and Hegner reveals they were the ones who killed Reglan in a coup. Persephone escapes and runs to the waterfall where Suir had shown them a dwarven rol and is pursued by Konniger. She manages to make it into the rol right as Grin the Brown enters the waterfall to soothe her burns. She closes the door of the rol on the bear and beats the face with a shield that was on the floor. She is found there by Raithe and Nyphron, alive. Persephone cannot forgive her late husband for ordering the death of an innocent baby. When Gryndal arrives at the dahl to kill Arion and Nyphron and all the humans, as part of the first step of wiping out the human race, Arion fights for the humans and protects them. Suri is able to use the Art to set Gryndal on flames since he was unaware of her threat. Persephone realizes shortly after that the dwarven shield was inscribed with runes that nullified the Art and Raithe was able to get close, absorb Gryndal's lightning attack, and cut off his head. She then rallied the rest of Clan Rhen to fight the remaning elves. Chieftain of Clan Rhen After the conclusion of the battle, Persephone finds out Suri is Maeve and Reglan's daughter and offers to adopt her. When the dead were buried and things calmed down, the clan turns to Persephone to figure out what to do with no Chieftain, no Shield, and no Keeper of Ways. Persephone declares she will be the Chieftain of the clan. After Raithe relates how she killed the bear, there are no challengers. She names Raithe her shield, makes Malcolm a full citizen of Dahl Rhen, and names Suri the first Mystic of Rhen and a personal adviser. Personality Persephone is stubborn and well meaning. She will face all kinds of danger to protect those closest to her and those who cannot protect themselves. She is a natural leader. Relationships Reglan Persephone loved and trusted her husband. He also trusted and relied on her advice as chieftain. She only got through her son's death due to his presence at her side. He was her strength. Her image of him was shattered after she found out about his affair and order to have the child killed. Sarah Sarah is Persephone's best friend. Raithe Persephone trusts Raithe and his fighting skills. He gave her hope that the gods could be killed. He proposed that she run away with him and she declined, saying she was a bit too old for him. She does care for him, just not in that way at the moment. Suri Persephone respects Suri's skills as a mystic and is happy to accept her as a daughter. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Legends of the First Empire